


The Maze

by sheeve



Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute, F/F, Love, Romance, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeve/pseuds/sheeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang takes Blake to a place with sentimental meaning. Bumblebee cuteness ftw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment. This was just a random scene that flashed into my mind!

Yang carefully led Blake by the hand through the towering hedge maze.  The Faunus had been trailing behind her partner, holding on gently, eyes turned upwards mesmerized as she took in the moonlight as it illuminated the intricate labyrinth.  Blake had never been to a place like this, opulence on this scale was just beyond her.  Yang had brought them to the edge of a massive estate in  countryside south of Vale. She had obediently followed her girlfriend over the rather sharp and point iron fence without a single question just like she had been forced to promise. In truth, Blake loved every one of Yang's surprises.  The free spirited girl always seemed to find the most randomly pleasing excursions to go on and neither ever came out disappointed.

 

"Hmm, yeah it’s this way, for sure,”  Yang muttered under her breath.

 

Blake snickered a little. "It doesn't seem like sure."

 

 Yang spun around to face her, pressing a finger to her own lips.

 

"Shhhh! No comments from the peanut gallery," Yang scolded her with a playful tone, " You promised!" She turned to continue pull Blake deeper into the maze.  

 

They seemed to make countless turns and turnarounds that made Blake begin to wonder if they would be able to find their way out of this place. The fact that they were trespassing added to the thrill though and she decided that getting lost in here with her girlfriend would be far from the worst thing that could happen.

  
  


"Ah ha!" The brawler exclaimed excitedly as she pulled Blake into a small courtyard.  

 

The hedge maze opened up into a  bedroom sized green space, studded with granite stones that formed a walkway to a small fountain.  The water feature itself was striking, constructed out of gleaming white marble.  The center piece was an angel, arms spread out in welcoming, its wings arched behind ready for flight. The water flowed from the angel's chest splashing into the small reservoir below in a gentle arc.  Yang stood proudly beside the fountain and gestured to either side.

 

"Well, whaddya think?" Yang's violet eyes searched Blake's for approval.

 

The Faunus wasn't really sure of the significance of this place, this fountain. She felt a pang of guilt that she had no idea why they were there. Maybe it was just pretty, but it seemed like they went to an awful lot of trouble for simply pretty.  

 

"It's really pretty here, Yang," Blake began cautiously.  

 

Her partner looked confused for a second.  And then she smiled, "No, not the fountain! The flowers!"  The blond pointed to the vines of small yellow and pink flowers behind her that draped over the green hedges.  

 

"Ummm, yes, they are very nice too," Blake said lamely.  She could feel that she was off base and hated to disappoint her girlfriend.  Not that Yang would ever actually feel that way but that was entirely irrelevant.  

 

Yang's smile never faltered.  She carefully selected a pair of yellow flowers from the vine and approached Blake.  She placed the end of one flower into her own mouth and Blake watched as Yang's eyes lit up with happiness.  She offered the other flower out to Blake.  

 

She could just get lost staring at that radiant face... It never ceased to amaze the Faunus how enthralled she felt whenever Yang came into her proximity. Her heart had already begun to race. A coy smile traced the corners of her lips and she looked into Yang's eager eyes and opened her mouth slightly.  

 

Yang flushed at the invitation and gently placed the end of the flower into her partner's mouth.  Instantly, Blake could taste a delicious drop of simple sweetness on her tongue.

 

"Mmmmm," escaped from her throat as she sucked on the flower. "Oh wow, Yang... this is good!"  

 

Yang plucked the flower from Blake's mouth and pulled her in for a kiss.  As the embrace and the kiss deepened, Blake could taste the gentle sweetness on her girlfriend's tongue. Yang broke away after a few moments and brushed Blake's dark hair back out of her face.  

 

"It's honeysuckle, do you remember me telling you about it?"

 

Blake laughed, yes now she did remember. "Oh, yes, the flowers you and Ruby used to eat so many of that you would get really ill!"

 

Yang laughed heartily, "Yup, these are the ones!" She gave Blake another quick peck and launched into what the Faunus had come to call, story mode.  

 

"Well, I used to sneak in her with Ruby when we were kids... at first we could squeeze through the fence, then I used to toss Ruby over it and climb up myself..."

 

Blake listened to Yang's story as she stood back and watched her girlfriend excitedly tell another childhood story. She loved how animated Yang got any time she told these tales, especially the ones just about her and Ruby. Her energy, her sheer volume of love could knock a person off balance. But Blake decided she didn't mind the endless, intoxicating dizziness that was loving Yang. She smiled and began pulling off more blossoms, sucking on each one thoughtfully.

 

"...And we used to fight over which was better, pink or yellow. You can imagine who I was rooting for..."

 

Blake noticed that she had only been pulling off yellow flowers from the vines, leaving pink untouched.  She held out her hand of pale blossoms out to Yang.

 

"I guess you're not the only one!"

 

Yang grinned and took a flower from her hand, "Yellow is the best!" She popped the whole bud into her mouth this time.  She leaned against the base of the fountain and cleared her throat.  

 

"So let me tell you about the time that Mr. Peters let the dogs loose on us here..."

 

And Blake couldn't be happier to listen to another story.  


End file.
